Journey Of The Heart
by Danity
Summary: As The Tenchi Girls travel through space they are faced with a diffcult choice, To die or be With Tenchi..


I Don't Own Tenchi and Co...Don't sue...Non profit...

Tenchi lay awake in his bed. It was fairly early, however he decided to go to sleep. He smiled as he heard the laughter of

His "family". For awhile, Ryoko and Ayeka had called a truce. At first the members of the house were very skeptic about it. They

began counting the days until it was broken, two months later they gave in and accepted it. Tenchi, however kept going for reasons

he couldn't explain. Five months and counting, he was still going. He loved his strange family and dreaded they day they would leave him

and he felt they day was closer than he wanted.

As Ryoko and Ayeka grew closer, they began revealing more and more to each other. Tenchi vividly remembered the night he

wanted to take a walk, and overheard Ayeka and Ryoko conversation on the porch.

"You feel it don't you Ryoko? Our powers are fading away Ryoko."

"So?"

"What do you mean so? I will not allow my sister to die on this..this...backwater planet!"

"Well if you hate it so much leave!"

"You know I can't just leave Tenchi like this Ryoko,...or you. I know what's happening Ryoko."

"You don't know anything."

"I know you can't fly anymore. That you no longer understand Ryo-Ohki and that in a few more months you'll..."

"Shut Up!"

"Die." Ayeka finished sternly.

Tenchi froze. His felt his heart stop. Die? He didn't want them to die.

"Ryoko," Ayeka began softly.

"It'll only be for a few months. We'll all stay in one ship. It'll will be like one big vacation in space!"

"Without Tenchi."

"Tenchi wouldn't survive."

"I won't go then"

Ayeka groaned in frustration.

"I love him too Ryoko, more than I let on but...Taking him so far out will surly kill him!!"

"I can't go."

"Ryoko your being childish!"

"I don't care!"

"I'll take you by force it necessary."

"I'll blow up the ship if necessary."

Ayeka paused; she needed to change her tactics.

"You can't be with Tenchi if you're dead."

"Neither will you."

Ayeka looked at her sharply.

"What do you mean?"

"You know fully well only Ryo-Ohki can make this trip, and as much as she loves Sasami, she wont take the trip without me."

Ayeka looked at her shocked.

"Come on Princess, I'm not as stupid as I appear."

Ayeka sighed.

"Please think about it Ryoko."

"Fine, whatever."

Then they sat there in silence looking out into the night.

Tenchi rolled over to his side. Downstairs had gone quiet. His stomach growled.

(Might as well get a midnight snack)

As he walked down the stairs, he saw it was as unoccupied as he thought. Ryoko sat on the couch, staring at Ryo-Ohki. Ryo-Ohki seemed to be talking to her. After a few minutes of no response she began to meow urgently.

"Damn Ryo-Ohki! Cant you see I cant understand you!" Ryoko shouted at the cubit eyes brimmed with tears.

Tenchi watched as what used to be his closet door swing open, out came Washu in her adult form.

"Ryoko what is wrong with you?"

"Go away Washu!"

"Did you not here me calling you for about an hour?"

Ryoko looked at her, "What are you talking about? I wasn't ignoring you!"

"Well the link went dead meaning you were ignoring me"

Ryoko sat still and contemplated this. Something was terribly wrong. Her body was made to be in space and she couldn't stay here any longer. She looked at the crying Ryo-Ohki and made her decision. She picked up Ryo-ohki and held her close to her chest. She walked to Ayeka and Sasami room and knocked on the door. Ayeka opened it. Ryoko simply held Ryo-ohki out to her and she understood.

"When?"

"Tomorrow morning after dinner."

"Who's telling Tenchi?"

Ayeka stared into Ryoko's eyes for a moment.

"Both of us."

As Ryoko phased away and Ayeka closed her door, Tenchi crept back into his bed. He was no longer hungry, In fact he felt as if his heart had sank into his stomach filling it. He swallowed hard. They were leaving. He turned to his side and wrapped himself in his sheets in a desperate attempt to crease his shivering. He wasn't cold however so his attempts were useless.

"It's only a few months right? What the worst that can happen, especially since Tsunami is going to be with them." Tenchi whispered to himself in an attempt to sooth his fears.

Just as he said that, he heard the trademark sound of Ryoko phasing into his room rang in his ears. He clamped his eyes tightly. He wasn't ready to face this. Ryoko sat on the far edge on his bed. He listened as her light yet labored breathing filled the air.

(What's wrong with her? She sound funny…Oh No is she crying?)

As Tenchi debated whether or not to "wake up" Ryoko stood up. She lightly placed an object by Tenchi's head the phase out. Tenchi opened his eyes to see Ryo-Ohki crying silently yet forcefully.

(Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki are connected aren't they?)

He thought to him self as her clutched Ryo-Ohki to his chest and cried with her. The tears blended together as two hearts became one, one giant broken heart.

Tenchi hated the thought of all His friends leaving him but realized it was a reality he had to face and was prepared to help in anyway he could. He just hoped when they came back, nothing would change….

Morning came slowly and painfully. Sasami cooked breakfast slow and sad. That was the pace of the day. Everyone moved slow and sad dreading what was going to happen. After dinner the girls assembled in the living room with Tenchi preparing to break the news. They all sat with the exception of Ayeka and Ryoko. Ayeka began.

"Lord Tenchi, It has come to our attention that we cannot stay on this planet for a long period of time. Our bodies haven't fully adapted to your planets environment yet…"

"Ours." Tenchi mumbled with his head down.

"What was that Lord Tenchi?"

"Ours, our home planet Ayeka. It's as every bit yours and Ryoko, Sasami, Mihoshi, Kiyone, and Washu as it is mine."

Ryoko clutched her fist together. Why was Tenchi making this so hard? Ayeka choked back some tears and sat unable to continue. Ryoko kept going refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

"The point is, we can't stay. We can and will come back and this will most likely be our first and final trip. Yosho's tree cannot provide enough life energy for us all and we'll have to wait until Ayeka tree is fully matured."

Tenchi nodded. "I understand. Just remember, all of you to come back home, to OUR home."

He stood and lifted Ryoko's chin. He stared into her tear filled eyes and smiled. Hoping he reassured he hugged her than Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi and Kiyone. They all walked outside as Ryo-Ohki let out a mournful cry before transforming. As they boarded Tenchi gave them one final wave.

"Just do me a favor you guys and don't get into any trouble!"

With one last meow Ryo-Ohki blasted into space entering the realm of the unknown. Tenchi walked back into his home and sat down. Quiet, just like it began. He silently cried and said a prayer to himself.

(Please Tsunami bring my family home safely…")

Sooo what do you think? How should I continue? Reviews welcomed flames ignored! As always live to amuse and entertain you, the readers!

Danity


End file.
